


breddy／短篇輯

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: - 每段第一行字為ig點文箱關鍵字投稿- CP無差，有少數EB，段落開頭會標註- 分級從PG到NC17皆有
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	breddy／短篇輯

等我學會怎麼分章節就回來改……

打勾勾（無差）  
說來滑稽，Eddy和Brett確認關係那天有過一個幼稚的約定。  
沒有什麼比分手後同時失去摯友和戀人來得讓人感到惶恐，所以Brett在Eddy說完「其實我喜歡你」後，異常認真地看著他。  
「你想和我在一起嗎？」  
Eddy點點頭：「嗯。」  
「萬一分手了怎麼辦？」  
「那我就把你追回來。」  
Brett聽不得這種沒有建設性的話，表情扭曲了一下，剛想開口就被Eddy打斷：「抱歉，開玩笑的。」  
他戰戰兢兢的牽起Brett的一隻手，說：「萬一分手了，我們就當玩了個遊戲，只是我們都輸了；出了遊戲我們還是和原本一樣是最好的朋友，一樣可以找其他人玩這個遊戲。」  
「但如果可以，我希望和你一起成為贏家，和你一起走到終點。Brett，我是認真的。」  
Brett沉默了好一會兒，喉結上下滾動，最終伸出手，比出一個數字6：「那，打勾勾。」  
Eddy笑著伸出手，小指鉤上他的：「嗯，約好了。」

Brett捉弄Eddy（無差）  
「Eddy……Eddy！」  
Eddy闖進Brett的臥房時，Brett正蜷縮在地板上，神情痛苦地發抖。  
Eddy嚇傻了，跑過去想把他扶起來，卻被Brett躲開了：「別！你別碰我……」  
「怎麼了？我的天啊，你還好嗎？」  
「Eddy……」Brett深呼吸好幾次，才慢慢找回力氣張開手心，裡頭是一朵藍色的花：「你曉得花吐症嗎？」  
Eddy愣了一下，隨後被一股劇烈的恐懼籠罩——Brett得了花吐症嗎？  
他努力讓自己的聲音聽起來不要顫抖：「……對方是誰？」  
Brett看著Eddy，看了很久很久，最終伸出手，將食指指向他。  
Eddy站在原地，感覺心跳的速度不正常，連呼吸都有點不受控：「……聽著，Brett，我，我不知道你……抱歉，給我點時間，我也有話想告訴你，我——」  
「——騙你的！」  
Brett站起來：「哈哈！怎麼可能有這種病啊？這是昨天朋友給我的乾燥花，藍色的，漂亮吧？」  
「……哈。」Eddy乾笑了兩聲，說不出是什麼心情，和Brett鬧了一下便回自己房間了。

一步之遙（無差）  
那股恐懼沒有消失。他乾嘔了好一會兒，掌心中央不是別的，正是橙色的花瓣和沾在上頭的血絲。  
怎麼會沒有呢。  
這世界上，正有人為了你，一點一滴地流逝生命啊。  
另一邊，Brett縮回原本的角落，更多的藍色花瓣藏在書櫃後方，已經開始乾枯。  
如果Eddy再往前一步，這些花瓣也許就會被他發現了。  
「……我多希望我是騙你的。」  
他把玩著花瓣，剛才突發性的劇烈疼痛過後開始渾身乏力，他原本沒想驚動Eddy的，誰料身體實在太痛，他不自覺的就喊了Eddy的名字把人叫過來了。  
來都來了，也就想趁機測試一下對方的心情，結果呢，哈哈。  
我多希望我是騙你的。  
真可惜。

這都是不可避免的（無差）  
Eddy在校園裡被一個綁著馬尾的女孩子攔下來，他認得她，是和他待在同一個樂團裡同年級的大提琴手。  
「我就不行嗎？」她背著琴，整個人顯得更小一隻：「我知道你喜歡楊學長，但我會比他更喜歡你。」  
Eddy已經聽膩了這種話，他說：「我不需要他喜歡我呀，不管他喜不喜歡我，都不影響我喜歡他。」  
女孩慢慢紅了眼眶，再一次重複：「我就不行嗎？和我試試看吧，搞不好之後你會覺得我比他更好呢？」  
「嘿，聽著。」Eddy從口袋裡掏出一顆糖，放到女孩手上：「每一段感情都是獨一無二的，沒有好壞，也不能做排名。如果沒有他，或許我會答應你，可我遇到了他——這種事不能強求，我愛上他也是不可避免。」  
女孩還是哭了，Eddy轉身的瞬間她甚至看見Brett有點無措的站在轉角，她擦乾眼淚，把那顆糖拆了放進嘴裡。  
羊奶味的，很甜。  
是楊學長喜歡的那種。

光（無差）  
總有人愛問Eddy，是什麼促使你愛上Brett？  
他思考過這個問題不下十次，卻每一次都得不到確切的解答。  
那天他如往常一般在不遠處看Brett拉琴，頭頂的鎂光燈是那樣柔軟又溫和，卻凝聚了數百雙目光，讓一切故事和經歷都變得立體。  
比流水更溫柔，也比火山更炙熱。  
光是世界上跑得最快的東西，能穿透空氣，也能劃破宇宙；讓人驚訝的是，Brett的琴聲好像也可以。  
Eddy感覺胸腔裡有什麼在鼓動著，愛意的迸發往往不需要太多醞釀，而他恰好在最不起眼的一段章節，捕捉到了宇宙中最難得的剎那。  
光繞地球一圈需要0.13秒，而他愛上他只需要一瞬間。

當兵（無差）  
他們發現，班長似乎特別針對那個叫陳韋丞的傢伙。  
班長叫楊博堯，兩年前剛退伍，早早的就簽了自願役升上班長帶到他們這梯；這人平時挺好的，個性好，脾氣好，也不怎麼刁難人——只是一旦開始操課他比誰都嚴格，在入伍後第二週，基本上所有人都摸透了他的脾氣，姿勢不夠準確沒關係，但態度一定要好，尤其無論如何都要準時。  
他們第一次看到班長罵人就是因為陳韋丞集合時晚了半分鐘歸隊……當時楊博堯板著臉，吼聲大到隔壁連都聽得一清二楚：「現在幾分了？你各位啊，把我的話當耳邊風嗎？」  
陳韋丞有點委屈的樣子，其實當時大家都看到了——他跑著過來的時候被一個同梯的兄弟絆倒，膝蓋破皮，那血都滲出褲子了卻沒人敢扶他，就怕扶了害得自己遲到，於是只敢用眼神關心他，看他一個人在地上掙扎著努力爬起來。  
「班長問話你為什麼不回答？眼睛沒用現在嘴巴也沒用了嗎？」  
陳韋丞站直了點：「報告班長！我——」  
「聲音那麼大做什麼！在演奏交響樂啊？」楊博堯氣得都破音了：「就你最特殊！就你不一樣！槍不用練了，你現在回寢室把東西放好，給你三十分鐘，一點半以後我要看到你去把後面那堆落葉掃乾淨！」  
陳韋丞愣了一下，行完禮後小跑著離開了。  
所有人眼神直視前方，腳步比平時都要整齊，連呼吸都不敢搶拍。  
刺槍術的訓練時間頗長，楊博堯看沒什麼問題就在中途離開了一會兒。他先是跑去拿了醫療箱，之後拐彎找到陳韋丞的寢室，一進門就看到他坐在床邊把褲管捲到膝蓋以上，正用清水在上頭澆淋。  
「哎，你那樣沒用，放著我來。」  
陳韋丞抬頭看他，方才的委屈更明顯了。  
「疼不疼？」楊博堯蹲下替他清創上藥，又心疼又無奈：「不是故意兇你的，我總得在弟兄面前樹立典範，你別這個臉……」  
他給陳韋丞貼上紗布，那人盯著膝蓋幾秒，突然笑了出來，伸手牽住楊博堯：「那我還要不要去掃落葉？」  
「要啊。」楊博堯坐到他旁邊，整個人埋進他的胸膛：「落葉不多，在樹底下掃地總比在太陽底下練槍來得輕鬆，今天好熱，我剛才覺得頭頂都要燒起來了。」  
陳韋丞笑他：「報告班長，這個懲罰真好。」  
他聽出了反諷：「我又沒有直接讓你休息，掃落葉很累的，這是懲罰，罰你遲到。」  
陳韋丞坐在床上，在練兵時間抱著男朋友，對著楊博堯那句「我沒有讓你直接休息」點點頭。  
「剛才是誰絆倒你的？」  
「忘記了，人家也是不小心，沒事。」  
「可是我心疼啊。」  
楊博堯一臉嚴肅，嘴角都垮了，頭卻還在陳韋丞胸前蹭啊蹭的；陳韋丞被可愛得心臟亂顫，把人拉起來狠狠親了一口。  
距離說好的一點半還有十七分鐘，他們還能偷偷說十七分鐘的情話。  
「今晚能去找你嗎？」  
「可以。」楊博堯抓住他的手：「一樣的時間，門不會鎖，你直接進來。」  
陳韋丞嘴角忍不住上揚：「好。」  
「早點來。」楊博堯直直看著他的眼睛：「我想你了。」  
啊。  
陳韋丞再次用一個吻堵住楊博堯的嘴不讓他繼續說下去，他怕再不這麼做，自己待會就沒辦法掃落葉了。  
他們發現，班長似乎特別針對那個叫陳韋丞的傢伙。  
可不是嗎？否則為什麼他常常盯著陳韋丞不放，每五分鐘就要檢查一次他有沒有好好執勤？  
真可憐啊，連掃落葉都不能偷懶。  
所有人一邊練操，一邊偷偷朝陳韋丞投去同情的目光。  
真可憐啊。

我會披星戴月的想你（無差）  
用一盞酒灌醉夜晚的太陽，那是冬日的狂歡，世界被撕裂成七十億塊碎片，所有人都閉上雙眼，誰也進入不了誰的世界。  
除了一把琴、一封信、一通電話。  
還記得他的面容和笑聲，身上穿著柔軟的毛衣和厚實的圍巾，回頭時半張臉都埋在布料裡，像極了夢裡他可愛的樣子。  
待月亮睡著，明天我還去見你。

比手大小（EB）  
Brett很早就發現自己的手比Eddy小得多，雖然這麼多年過去他早就能在拉琴時克服小手的困難，可偶爾看到Eddy的大手也還是會忍不住羨慕。  
Eddy在他枕邊熟睡著，假日兩人總是睡得比較晚，Brett也是難得這個時候就醒了；他有點餓，但下床煮東西吃怎麼想都好麻煩，於是他百無聊賴地打量Eddy，一下子玩他的耳朵，戳戳他的腰，又把他的手掌抓起來玩。  
真的好大啊，Brett想，重疊之後居然還有將近一節指節的差距。  
長年拉琴讓兩人的手上都有著薄繭，細微的刺痛感很有趣，Brett好玩地蹭了蹭他的手心，突然整隻手都被包覆住了。  
「在做什麼？」Eddy的聲音帶著一點鼻音：「怎麼這麼早，再睡一下？」  
惡作劇被抓到讓Brett有點不好意思：「不睡了，我肚子餓。」  
Eddy還閉著眼睛，手上動作卻沒停，他慢慢轉動手指讓Brett和他十指緊扣，然後把人拉進懷裡：「再陪我睡十分鐘，等一下我們出去吃東西。」  
Brett紅著耳朵點頭，掌心很熱，腰上搭著的手臂也是。  
如果可以被他一隻手抱住，那麼長得小一點好像也沒什麼不好啊。  
Brett這麼想著，心滿意足的偷了個吻。

就這麼吃你 用所有的牙齒和記憶（無差）  
蠶食鯨吞。  
Brett想，這真是浪漫又殘忍的四個字。  
就像Eddy對於他，一開始只是一小步、一小步侵佔他的世界，他都看在眼裡，可他選擇不不克制，放任自己在他的寵愛和誘惑中放縱、沈溺、徜徉。  
Brett喜歡看他吃東西的模樣，嘴角常常沾著液體，吃得像個剛學會用筷子的小孩兒，卻也不狼吞虎嚥，只是一邊笑著看趴在餐桌上的自己、一邊慢慢咀嚼。  
他吃得津津有味，像對待藝術品一樣對待那盤東西。  
拿刀的那隻手三天前還抱著Brett，在夜晚輕輕撫摸他的背；Eddy的歌聲不怎麼樣，但他很喜歡——他記得每一次Eddy哄他睡覺的畫面，也記得他是怎麼用那雙溫暖的手擁抱自己冰涼的身體。  
他會讓他暖過來的，在那之前，鯨魚先生想先享受他的佳餚。  
他將它稱作為「愛」。

鏡頭外的日常（無差）  
「……能不要嗎。」  
「……Eddy，幫個忙，腳本我已經寫好了，明天要上片，你現在跟我說不要。」  
Eddy抓著假髮盤腿坐在沙發上，一臉不情願：「我知道，可是——」  
「……好吧，」Brett站起來：「那我現在改，來不及我們就後天再更新。」  
說完就準備把道具和腳架收回雜物間，嚇得Eddy趕忙伸手攔住他：「——不，那個，等等，也不是不行。」  
「不不，舊的企劃就算了，我改很快的，要不你改也行。」  
「可、可是……」Eddy把假髮套到自己頭上：「我就是撒個嬌，你別當真啊，這樣搞得我不敬業又無理取鬧。」  
Brett有點好笑地把他頭上的東西扯下來：「我們是音樂頻道又不是女裝頻道，只要你不喜歡，就算觀眾再愛看我都會把它改掉啊。」  
Eddy抬頭看著Brett，那人站在燈下，閃耀，亮眼，溫暖，高大……  
「……我只是幫你改腳本，不是救了你的命，你為什麼要用那種眼神看我？」  
Eddy誇張地抹了一下下眼眶：「不，你不懂。」  
「幹嘛，感動到想以身相許了嗎？」  
「可以哦。」  
……  
「不是，等等，你先放開我，要以身相許也等我把腳本改完，喂，你個……我操你摸哪！」

支配/穿環（Dom!B＆sub!E, K9）（無差, 自由心證）  
楊博堯打了個響指，聲音不大，但陳韋丞還是捕捉到了，只花了五秒就從書房裡竄出來；他還穿著居家服，楊博堯不太高興的樣子，對他揚了揚下巴，於是陳韋丞豪不猶豫馬上把衣服全脫了，露出藏在衣服底下的牽繩，一端被他自己握在手上、另一端接在他脖子上的頸圈。  
「在做什麼？」  
陳韋丞跪在柔軟的地毯上，依照楊博堯先前訂下的規定把牽繩咬在嘴裡，含糊的說：「在做影片初剪。」  
「休息一下吧。」楊博堯接過他嘴裡牽繩，輕輕一拉，把人拉到自己腿間：「累不累？」  
陳韋丞順從地伏在他腿間、靠在他的大腿內側，抬起頭偷偷瞄了一眼楊博堯的電腦螢幕。  
「有一點。」他說。  
其實一點也不。  
只是他看到楊博堯的螢幕上顯示著兩張改編到一半的譜，累的其實是楊博堯，陳韋丞從沒有猜錯過，所以他說了個無傷大雅的小慌。  
「那陪我一會吧。」  
陳韋丞點點頭，然後擅自從地毯上跪坐到沙發上，整個人蹭上楊博堯，輕輕地貼著他的臉。  
這不合規矩，但楊博堯也沒有出言指責他，他喜歡看自己的大狗偶爾違抗指令調皮的樣子。  
「晚上想吃火鍋。」  
作為寵物，陳韋丞實在太沒有分寸了。  
「好。」  
——但誰叫他有個總是對他過度寵溺的飼主呢？  
被寵壞了也不怪他啦。

時差（無差）  
Eddy知道，Brett的睡眠一向比較淺。  
撥出電話的瞬間他就後悔了，澳洲和台灣雖然只有兩小時時差，可凌晨一點和三點之間的差距可不是普通小——察覺到後Eddy用最快時間切斷通話，可惜Brett已經被吵醒了，他回撥過來，整個人都沒有睡醒的樣子，第一聲「Eddy？」還帶著濃濃的睏意。  
「抱歉，沒注意時間，你睡吧。」  
Brett打了個哈欠：「沒關係……你找我有事嗎？」  
「工作的事，不是什麼大問題，明天再處理也行。」Eddy抱歉地說：「剛才打出去才想起來我們現在在不同國家。」  
Brett從鼻腔發出一聲軟軟的「哦」，聲音有點啞，像貓爪子一樣在Eddy心上撓啊撓的。  
「那，多聊兩句再睡覺吧。」  
Eddy有點心疼：「你那裡太晚了，先睡吧，明天我再打給你。」  
「可是我想你了。」Brett大概在枕頭上動了一下，聽筒傳來衣料摩擦的聲音：「你什麼時候回來？」  
Eddy忍了又忍才沒有直接叫出來——聽到一向清冷的戀人迷迷糊糊地撒嬌，誰有辦法不動搖？  
他握著手機，巴不得現在就飛回澳洲抱著對方好好睡一覺。  
「我也想你，週末就回去了，等我。」  
「好。」

沙發床（EB）  
Brett其實不太喜歡在客廳做愛，原因就一個，液體沾上了不好洗。  
可是Eddy好像完全沒考慮過這件事，他熱衷於把Brett按在沙發上幹，對此Brett發出過嚴厲譴責，氣得只差叫Eddy跪下聽訓，當時Eddy裸著上身面對全裸的Brett，擺出同樣嚴肅的臉，不停覆述知道了明白了我不會再犯了。  
知道個屁，Brett想，你要是知道手指就不會還放在我屁股裡。  
不過這也不怪Brett，畢竟換位思考一下，要是有人看到自家男朋友躺在沙發上一絲不掛、大腿和下腹沾著不明液體、耳朵和脖子還通紅著，不吃一口對方都要懷疑你性功能是不是不行。  
與此同時也需要有人告知Brett，當他勃起著朝Eddy啜泣「不要在這裡」，腿卻纏在那人腰上不肯放下來時，是不具有任何威嚇作用的。  
洗沙發其實也沒那麼貴，算了吧，Brett，算了算了。

蠟燭（無差）  
「這是什麼？」  
Eddy走進臥室，看到地板上渾身蠟油的Brett。  
「蠟燭。」Brett覺得他在問廢話。  
「我是說，」Eddy蹲到他旁邊：「你在幹嘛？」  
Brett懶洋洋的，轉過頭把臉貼在地板上，沒有回答他的問題。  
Eddy只好伸手把燒了一半、已經熄火的蠟燭拿起來，這些東西五彩繽紛的，Eddy覺得自己認得它們，跟幾年前他用來和逗女友開心用的愛心燭陣是同款低溫蠟燭。  
Eddy：「你有什麼話想對我說嗎？」  
Brett搖頭，只說了一句「我想喝水」。  
Eddy把蠟燭扔了，沒給他倒水。  
「我不喜歡女人。」Brett說。  
「我知道。」  
「我也不喜歡你。」  
「狗屁。」  
「你為什麼不給我點蠟燭？」  
「你也沒說你要啊。」  
「那我要，還有我愛你。」  
Eddy終於站起來遞了一杯水給他。  
「好。」

控射（EB）  
Eddy覺得Brett燙得像是發燒了。  
那人在他懷裡仰頭大口呼吸，臉和耳朵都漲紅著，可明明Eddy也沒有做任何會讓他窒息的事——除了第二次在他高潮時伸手抵住他前端的小孔，不許他射出來。  
偏偏Brett某些時候又倔得很，他們半個月沒見了，過於忙碌的生活讓人們連睡覺都是奢望，遑論做愛；好不容易閒下來，Eddy一句充滿暗示的「我好想你」就讓Brett心甘情願洗完澡騎到他身上，被玩成這副德性也沒有開口抱怨，連「讓我射」三個字都沒有說出口。  
若不是他硬得不停流水，四肢關節和鼻頭也興奮得變成粉紅色，眼神也透露出期待，Eddy差點就以為自己在強姦對方。  
「你還好嗎？」Eddy握住他的陰莖，下身卻還在不停進攻。  
Brett的腰也開始不可克制地擺動，像是想讓Eddy的肉根戳得更深一點，也像是讓前端在他手裡得到一點施捨般的慰藉。  
「Brett？我想聽你的聲音。」  
Brett試著說點話，可一張嘴就是甜膩的喘息，他倒也不介意，在呻吟之間和Eddy斷斷續續地說些床上的情話。  
Eddy抓過Brett的手讓他握住自己，接著兩手並用一邊玩弄他的乳頭，一邊搔抓他的後膝窩。  
Brett的反應比前幾分鐘還激烈，強烈收縮的內壁讓Eddy知道他又快到了，他的眼淚和口水流了出來，大腿細細顫抖，平時穩定按弦的手此刻脫力得握不住性器；Eddy玩心大發，按住他的胯骨在他最敏感的一片快速抽插，Brett喊了出來，他要Eddy放過他，要Eddy別欺負他——陰莖終於顫巍巍地流出精水，Brett爽得連指尖都像是有電流經過，這次高潮來得又快又猛，持續了很長一段時間，身下的床單已經濕透了一塊，Eddy壓在他身上、一手順了順他後腦勺柔軟的頭髮，一邊在他的額頭落下一個又一個吻。

星星（EB）  
Eddy真的太喜歡搞一些有的沒的了，Brett想。  
哪怕是他還不曉得自己是gay、試著和女生交往的期間，也沒像Eddy一樣折騰——Eddy帶他來看夜景了，看夜景還不夠，他說了一堆像是「如果你想，我可以把星星摘下來給你」的情話。  
當下Brett其實多少有點感動，但事後除了「老天啊」以外沒有其他感想。  
都怪那片星空，讓晚風都帶著梵谷的浪漫，也讓Brett意亂情迷起來。  
Eddy吻他的時候他還沒從感動裡清醒過來，他被對方抱著放平在後座，睜眼就能看見窗外細碎的燈火；Eddy的眼睛裡映著月光，手托住Brett的後腦以免他撞上車門，他還在叨叨絮絮著那些從前Brett並不買單的告白，Brett覺得自己應該想辦法讓Eddy閉嘴，但他沒有，他只是抬起了腰，配合Eddy讓他把自己的褲子向下撤。  
兩人都達到高潮的那刻，Brett抱著Eddy的脖子流淚，耳邊好似傳來德布西的音樂，他曉得這只是幻覺，因為此刻沒有別的，存在的只有他、他愛的人、和一整片不會熄滅的星河。

海邊（無差）  
如果跳下去，會發生什麼事？  
這個問題太蠢了，Brett想，如果跳下去，什麼事都不會發生，因為這是海，沒有人會愚蠢到跳海自殺，比起在海水裡窒息，拿腦袋去撞一旁的岩石還來得更快解脫。  
但他不會這麼做，不會讓肺臟充滿海水，也不會讓血液沾上任何一顆砂礫——Eddy會難過的。  
他看見Eddy穿著沙灘褲在海裡和他們共同的朋友嬉戲打鬧，他們喊Brett一起下去，Brett只是微笑著搖頭，拿起汽水一個勁的猛喝。  
浪花在眼前蕩漾，二氧化碳在胃裡翻騰，他對Eddy的感情在空氣中和陽光糾纏。  
日復一日，年復一年。

Edwina（EB）  
Brett喜歡她的假髮，口紅，還有那已經有些發白的牛仔短裙。  
他們在琴房裡接吻，Edwina喜歡橘色調的唇蜜，Brett總誇它好聞，帶著一點蜜柑的甜，讓人想忍不住吃了她。  
事實上，Brett也真的「吃」了——他會跨坐在Edwina的腿上，盡力用細瘦的小腿支撐住自己全身的重量，以免壓疼了Edwina；對方的性器插在Brett身體裡，他一邊上下擺動一邊玩弄她的金色捲髮，拇指輕輕磨蹭她的嘴唇和臉頰上的淚，問她「你還好嗎？」  
Edwina聽到這句話只會哭得更兇，她想反問Brett「你還好嗎」，但同時那人發燙的陰莖又硬挺著抵在她平坦的小腹上，要是把問題問出口了，Brett也只會點頭誇獎她。  
她不確定Brett這些話是否出自真心，但高潮的瞬間一切謊言都值得被原諒。在她再一次脫下洋裝變回Eddy之前，就讓她沈浸在Brett為她創造的夢境之中，僅此一次，為所欲為吧。

社交軟體（無差）  
Eddy其實不擅長使用社交軟體，尤其和Brett比起來，他簡直像個70歲的老先生。  
很久以前他也有過網路成癮的時期，大概是高中以前，他和Brett把Facebook當便條紙用，什麼都往上面寫，當時還覺得挺有趣的。  
後來他倆開始做頻道了，Eddy把Facebook關起來，鎖住了觀眾，卻鎖不住Brett。  
幸好Facebook沒有提供訪客瀏覽紀錄，否則要是讓Eddy知道Brett喜歡每隔一段時間就回顧他們少年時的生活，Brett又要想一堆藉口騙Eddy——比如他在instagram和其他SNS發文時，Brett之所以會收到特別通知是因為他們之間的互動頻繁，系統會自動推送訊息——之類的謊言；當時Eddy點點頭，說原來是這樣啊，但為什麼你發文時我都沒有收到通知？  
Brett只好趁Eddy不注意拿他的手機給自己的帳號設置了特別關注，他想，你沒收到的東西還多嗎？是不是非得打直球告訴你我喜歡你，你才能明白一切？搞笑，以為我不敢說了？我會怕你一個Eddy Chen嗎？這麼笨的人我都喜歡快十年了，告個白還難？  
Brett氣得牙癢癢，把Eddy的手機放回他的桌上，然後轉頭給關心他「怎麼啦？」的Eddy一個微笑，最後直直走出書房。  
社會你楊哥，今天也孬到不行。

取暖 （無差）  
Brett最近很怕冷。雖然他一直怕冷，但這次不一樣，他有點怕過頭了，嚴重到Eddy不得不懷疑他感冒了或者出了什麼事。  
可溫度計告訴Eddy他沒有，沒有發燒、也沒有生病，只是一直發抖，縮在被窩裡不肯出來。  
「Bro，雖然今年冬天確實比較冷，但你也太誇張了。」  
Brett冷得牙齒都在顫，回道：「我、我不知道……就是、冷、冷……」  
Eddy只好把暖氣溫度調高，又買來幾袋黏貼式暖暖包貼在Brett的掌心和腳背，Brett看起來好了一些，只是指尖依舊不可控制地顫抖。  
他摸起來是熱的，和那些手腳冰冷的人不一樣，也不像發高燒；在他身上的暖暖包很快就失去了效用，變得乾硬、溼冷，最後Eddy實在沒有辦法了，把所有衣服都裹到他身上，然後親自上手抱住Brett，哪裡冷就捂哪裡。  
這方法比暖氣還管用，Brett終於不再冷得連眼淚都停不下來，開始能正常眨眼、呼吸、說話，在Eddy的雙臂中窩成一團輕輕打嗝，Eddy笑話他，你是熱脹冷縮脹氣了嗎？  
Brett沒有回嘴，只是又把臉埋得更深。

禁慾/捉弄/安撫 （EB）  
Eddy和Brett有一個小習慣，那就是在演出期間，兩個人是絕對不會有親密接觸的。  
不管是牽手、接吻、擁抱、還是做愛，要不是旅館訂的是大床房，Eddy幾乎都要和Brett分床睡了；說起原因，那倒也沒什麼特別的，兩個工作狂在工作高峰期除了工作、還能有什麼心力做別的事？  
幾年下來，兩人早就對此習以為常，可今天Brett不知道怎麼了，過了凌晨兩點還睡不著——明天是巡演最後一天，這陣子他沒有少失眠，甚至在第二晚因為太緊張吃了安眠藥，可這次和那天又不太一樣——他硬得睡不著。  
這種事從他高中畢業以後就沒有發生過了，Brett困窘地坐在浴室的浴缸邊緣，想自己弄出來又怕吵醒門外的Eddy，猶豫好一會兒，還是決定速戰速決、趕快弄完趕快睡覺。  
他盡可能放輕動作，但Eddy還是被他吵醒了，浴室門被推開的時候Brett抬頭看了他一眼，臉上一點尷尬都沒有，只有眼角因為快感而微微發紅：「你怎、怎麼醒了……」  
Eddy沒有回答，他睡得迷迷糊糊的，拖著腳步靠近他：「你需要幫忙嗎？」  
Brett搖頭，Eddy卻還是走過去在他面前蹲下，大手撫摸他的後腦勺，把人輕輕摟進懷裡。  
「Eddy，明早我們七點就要起床。」  
Eddy低聲說：「我知道，但你好漂亮。」  
「那，」Brett把額頭抵在他的肩上，「你幫我，你來比較快。」  
Eddy點頭，可接下來的五分鍾裡，Brett幾乎懷疑Eddy在故意捉弄他了；他已經好幾天沒睡好，全靠腎上腺素繃著，現在被熟悉的味道包圍、不自覺放鬆許多，倒在Eddy身上小聲哼哼。  
Eddy臉上還是那副睡眼惺忪的樣子，頸間被Brett耳邊的碎髮磨蹭得有點癢，他往後縮，立刻被Brett平整的門牙咬了一口。  
這是他高潮的前兆，Brett不喜歡把聲音喊出口，只好動手或者動嘴；Eddy起了一點壞念頭，拇指抵住他的性器前端，剩下四指慢慢收緊，惹得Brett沒忍住叫出聲，零碎地喊著Eddy的名字和「不要」。  
Eddy的眼神亮了幾分，湊上去親他，終於在半分鐘後放過已經快哭出來的Brett；Brett射了很多，全粘在Eddy的睡衣上，他邊喘氣邊和Eddy道歉，Eddy說沒關係，隨手把衣服脫了扔進水槽裡，又打開水龍頭、拉起還坐在浴缸邊緣的Brett，把自己和對方的手都洗乾淨。  
然後他又揉了揉Brett的頭髮，Brett眼框濕潤，抬手把淚花抹掉，說：「該睡覺了。」  
Eddy抱住他，狠狠地抱住，十多秒後才放開，逕自走出浴室鑽進被窩裡，等冰涼的棉變得溫熱才挪回另一邊自己的位置上。  
那晚，他們是牽著手入睡的。

忌口 （EB）  
Eddy最近在減脂，雖然Brett一直告訴他沒必要，但Eddy看著Brett，看他肚子上軟乎乎的肉，再看他又直又細的腿，決定不理他。  
Brett也還算上道，沒在Eddy面前吃他不能吃的東西，比如炸雞、珍奶、蛋糕和火鍋；他窩在房間裡吃，可是他忘了，他和Eddy的臥室是共用的。  
晚上Eddy一洗完澡走進房間就聞到一股淡淡的高湯味，他大喊：「Brett yang！你是在房裡開了間火鍋店嗎！」  
Brett在他後面接著用浴室，夾雜著水聲吼回去：「那是你之前從超市買回來的昆布調理包！怎麼了！」  
Eddy：「你為什麼不在廚房煮啊！」  
「我是在廚房煮的啊！」水聲停了，「煮完端進裡面吃的。」  
Brett濕漉漉的走出來，只穿了一條內褲，頭上還頂著一條小浴巾：「我忘了棉被會吸味道，抱歉，下次注意。」  
Eddy原本還想抱怨幾句，被Brett搞得一下子熄了火；那人仗著地板的材質好清理，走到哪滴水滴到哪，細軟的髮絲貼在耳邊，連下垂眼都被蒸汽燻得紅紅的，組合起來格外可愛。  
他看得眼睛都直了，Brett以為他還在生氣，討好地踮起腳尖親了一下戀人的嘴角，下一秒猝不及防被死死摟住來了個法式深吻。  
「……幹嘛？」Brett用兩指推他肩膀，「哪裡刺激到你了。」  
Eddy又親：「香味。」  
Brett沒忍住笑出來，抬起膝蓋蹭他的腿間：「吃火鍋會胖，吃我不會。」  
「好，」Eddy笑著捏他後頸薄薄一層的軟肉：「聽你的。」

撒嬌精（無差）  
陳韋丞這人吧，外表像人，笑起來像狗，哪天時辰到了上天堂，頭頂肯定還要掛個稱號叫「撒嬌精」。  
這是楊博堯說的，他就沒見過陳韋丞這麽愛撒嬌的男的，話是這麼說，不過陳韋丞也不至於太讓人厭煩，頂多吃飯的時候腦子突然不對勁張嘴啊一聲說要楊博堯餵他吃（楊博堯已經夾在筷子上準備送進自己嘴巴裡的）紅燒肉。  
自從楊博堯生病之後，陳韋丞的撒嬌事蹟就少了很多，畢竟看到楊博堯一張臉慘白慘白的，扶著牆連路都走不穩，陳韋丞哪還有心情逗他。  
那天楊博堯半躺在床上講電話，陳韋丞不曉得他在和誰聊天，也沒追問，只是發現楊博堯嘴唇乾得都出血了，連煮水的時間都等不及，直接從廚房拿來他們之前買的礦泉水遞到楊博堯手邊。  
楊博堯眼神都沒挪一下，直接接過水瓶往手臂裡一夾，單手把瓶蓋扭開，然後送還給陳韋丞。  
陳韋丞一愣，小聲問：「給我幹嘛？」  
楊博堯也愣了一下，摀住電話：「扭開了啊，給你。」  
陳韋丞哭笑不得：「我是要你喝，你嘴唇都裂了。」  
楊博堯眨眨眼，乖乖喝了兩口，然後沒忍住笑出聲。  
電話那頭大概問了一句「怎麼了？」，楊博堯說沒什麼，覺得水挺好喝的而已。  
那天，陳韋丞第一次在心裡反省自己或許真的太愛撒嬌了也說不定。

男媽媽（EB）  
楊把自己關進浴室已經半小時了，雖然陳不知道他為什麼堅持躲起來擠奶，但孩子已經哭了十分鐘，他覺得自己有必要把楊喊出來。  
他喊了，楊不理他，陳知道他沒鎖門，所以把孩子放回搖籃確認她不會滾下地後轉開了浴室的門。楊坐在浴缸邊緣，滿頭大汗，上衣也沒脫掉，就捲在自己鎖骨的地方。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
楊聽起來精疲力盡，眼角因為疼痛出了點淚：「好痛。」  
陳看到放在一邊幾乎見底的集乳瓶和吸乳器，有點無奈：「我幫你吧。」  
一般來說楊是絕對不會答應他的，無奈他也知道女兒餓了，況且她還太小，不能喝母乳以外的乳製品；礙於面子他沒有搭理陳，只是把胸往前挺了一點，眼神跟即將被強姦一樣屈辱，陳看他這樣子也不多說什麼，把吸乳器放到一邊，先給他來了一次乳房按摩。  
陳搬了兩個凳子，一前一後擺著，後面的那張給自己，另外一張給楊；楊是真的很疼，十分鐘的按摩裡哭了三次，哭著喊不要了，陳說你自己摸摸，這是淤積，揉開了一會兒取奶方便。  
楊哭著點頭，說你輕點。陳反正一點也沒有放輕力道，又揉了十分鐘，然後不怎麼費力地拿來吸奶器收集了一瓶奶。  
他說，我去餵女兒，你給自己洗個澡。  
楊渾身上下都沾著白色乳點，把自己剝光了對外頭大喊「那是我女兒，不是你的」，之後隨便沖了個澡。自從哺乳期開始他就沒那麼在意自己那些潔癖問題，反正沒多久又會髒，沒必要每一次都洗得那麼乾淨。他換上一身全新的居家服，出去的時候女兒已經吃飽睡著了。  
「還疼嗎？」陳問他。  
楊搖搖頭，事實上他感覺還有點不舒服，但對一個媽媽來說這點痛不算什麼。他說，我睏了。陳讓他別睡，現在睡著晚上會很難受。楊不依，擺著臭臉嚷嚷他真的要睏死了，光著腳在地毯上走來走去，纖細的腳踝跟小腿因為剛才的熱水澡還透著紅，白色上衣也被他沒擦乾淨的水滴弄得半透明，陳從他身後抱上去環住他的腰，往他後頸咬了一口。  
「幹嘛。」楊說，「你也餓了嗎？」  
陳點點頭，伸手摸進他的褲子裡，在他耳邊說：你好香，渾身都是奶味。  
楊回頭把還脹大著的胸抵到他胸口，一邊接受陳的吻，一邊心想果然一會兒又得再洗一次澡。  
所以說，真的麻煩死了啊。


End file.
